Dr Logan: A Lella Story
by bballgirl22
Summary: For DarkElements10. Hope you like it. Rhuben is sick and Logan is taking care of her. R


**Dr. Logan: A Lella Story**

**A/N: Hey readers! DarkElements10 (Riley) requested a Lella (LoganxRhuben from their series) story. Please check out Big Time Rush of Adrenaline, Big Time Rivalry, and Don't Stop Believing. They're three of the best stories on this site.**

**So, I hope you like it Riley and Rhuben too. Enjoy readers!**

**Pairing: Logan/Rhuben**

**Rating: T to be safe**

Rhuben Jackson groaned in her bed before going into a coughing fit. She hated being sick. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable and weak. It was something she was and wasn't used to. She felt vulnerable when their father, Robert, had still been around and not in jail, but she also didn't feel weak because she and Riley protected their little brothers. Thank to their friends, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Jo, Stephanie, and Camille, Mrs. Knight, Katie Knight, and Ronan, he had been put behind bars.

Her brothers and sister, Sydney, Patrick, Noah, and Riley, had gone to a movie after a lot of persuading on her part.

She sighed as she leaned back on her pillow once her coughing had subsided. She decided that it was a bad idea to send them out and be alone while she was sick. She didn't know what she had, but it wasn't good. She was coughing, sneezing, and had frequent headaches. Her nose wouldn't stop running, her eyes kept watering, and her throat was killing her.

As Rhuben reached over to her bed stand for a tissue, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. At first she panicked because she knew Noah always made sure the door was locked when he left the house.

Then, she saw the familiar face and smiled weakly.

"Hi, Logie," she said to Logan.

"Hi, Bella. How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he entered her room.

"Terrible," Rhuben groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head. Logan smiled to himself at her antics and sat down on the edge of her bed. They had been dating for about a month now.

Rhuben peeked at him from under her pillow.

"Why are you here? More importantly, how did you get in?" she asked him.

"To answer your first question, Riley called me. She said she and the others were going to the movies and then to Palm Woods and asked me if I could stay with you. And, I'm worried about you. You don't get sick often. In answer to your second question, Riley told me where the spare key was hidden," Logan answered her.

Rhuben nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but a coughing fit interrupted her.

As soon as Rhuben started coughing, Logan scooted up to sit net to her and started rubbing soothing circle son her back until she finally stopped. He eyes ventured around her room and landed on the night stand where an almost full glass of water sat.

"Bells!' Logan yelled quietly. "You need to drink. You need to get fluids into your body."

"How do you know that'll help? Do you even know what I have?" Rhuben asked, stubborn as always.

"Well, what are your symptoms?" Logan asked. He listened patiently while she listed them. "You have a cold. Fluids will help. Please drink."

Rhuben crossed her arms and looked away from him, closing her eyes as she stuck her nose in the air. "I don't feel like it."

"Please? For me?" Logan asked as he batted his eyes in a puppy dog pout.

Rhuben opened one eye, then the other to look at him before turning back to face him.

"Fine," she groaned as she picked up the water and took a sip.

"Thanks, Bells. Now, let me take your temperature," Logan said. "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of her room to the bathroom.

Logan looked around and finally spotted the thermometer. He decided to also bring her some Motrin and a cold, wet washcloth.

He walked back to her room to find her coughing, but not as harshly. She stopped as he walked in and looked up.

"See, the fluids are helping already," Logan smiled cheekily as she glared at him.

"I hate it when you're right, Dr. Logan," she teased.

"Alright, what was your temperature before?" Logan asked as he stuck the thermometer under her tongue.

"102," Rhuben answered before Logan took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"99.1. You're getting better already. We just need to get this fever down a little more," Logan told her as he handed her the glass of water. She took it gratefully and relaxed as the cold water hit her sore throat.

"Here, take this. It'll help with the fever," Logan said as he handed her the Motrin.

"Thanks, Logan," Rhuben said a moment later after she had taken the medicine. "Oh my gosh, why is it so hot in here?"

"Well, Rhuben, it's probably because your sick and you're getting a hot flash. Here, lay back down," Logan told her. Rhuben complied without much protest.

Logan laid the cold washcloth gently over her forehead, eyes, and nose.

"Alright, now keep that on your head for about ten minutes. If your fever doesn't go down, we might have to call a doctor or use the other method. Then, if that doesn't work, we're taking you to the-"

"Logan!" Rhuben yelled quietly so she wouldn't hurt her throat. "Enough with the doctor talk. You're already acting like one; you don't need to talk like one, too."

"Sorry Bella," Logan smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay," Rhuben smiled softly. The smile reached her eyes from under the washcloth for the first time since she got sick.

"So, what were the guys up to when you left?" Rhuben asked, trying to start a conversation in the silence.

"Well, when Riley called me, the first thing Kendall asked was if she was okay," Logan began. Both of them smiled. Everyone knew Kendall liked Riley except for Kendall and Riley.

"Typical," Rhuben commented.

"And then I think James and Carlos were trying to figure out how to get him to ask her out. When I left, though, they were scheming up a plan to get Bitters to fall into the pool so they could vandalize his office with Jo, Stephanie, and Camille. They got Katie to help," Logan finished.

"Well, Pat, Noah, Syd, and Riles should walk into an interesting situation there after the movie," Rhuben commented.

They kept up a steady conversation until Logan looked at his watch and saw that the then minutes were up.

"Alright, time to take your temperature after you drink," Logan told her after taking the washcloth off her face. He handed her the water and smiled when she drank half of it in one gulp before handing it back to him. He stuck the thermometer under her tongue and waited.

"98.6. Perfect," Logan said after he had read the thermometer. "I think you should feel better in the morning."

"Thanks again, Logan," Rhuben said.

"Don't mention it," Logan told her.

"Logan, I'm kind of tired. It's ten 'o' clock," Rhuben said. "And I'm cold."

Logan got the hint and moved next to her on the bed.

"Good night, Bella," Logan said as she wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush slightly as she brushed her lock of purple hair out of her face.

"Good night, Logan," Rhuben said happily as she closed her eyes.

**A/N: I hope you liked it Riley! And I hope my other readers liked it too! Please review!**


End file.
